Hey Hey Alodia
"Hey Hey Alodia" is a song by Filipino rock band, Segatron. The song was written by Silver Alcabasa and the guitarist Al Santillan as a tribute to the popular celebrity and cosplayer, Alodia Gosiengfiao. Background, composition and lyrics "Hey Hey Alodia!" is the title of the song in question. It was written and recorded by Segatron main man Silver Alcabasa with the help of guitarist Al Santillan as a tribute to the popular celebrity. "Like any other boy who first saw her during adolescence, I really am a genuine Alodia fan," explained the 20 year-old Alcabasa. "The song pretty much sums up all of us (fans). Haha!" The video for "Hey Hey Alodia!" which was uploaded by Alcabasa on the night of January 15, 2012, is a simple slideshow of photos of Gosiengfiao layered over with the lyrics. The text on the description box for the Coheed and Cambria reminiscent (save for the autotune) song simply read "Hope this song reaches Alodia. OH INTERNET HELP ME!!!" Attraction to the "Cosplay Queen" And reach the "Cosplay Queen" it did. After some buzz generated by hobbyist website flipgeeks.com which shared the song with its site members and visitors, Gosiengfiao herself shared the link to the video on her Facebook fanpage and Twitter account at around 2:08pm on Monday, January 16, 2012. With it comes a comment from Gosengfiao that read: "Wow!! An awesome original song by Segatron! LSS! Thank you guys!" YouTube Video "Hey! Hey! Alodia" has, at the time of this writing, already garnered 27,517 views on YouTube in a matter of only four days. "Honestly, hindi talaga namin in-expect ‘yan. It was intended to be just another Segatron song," revealed Alcabasa, who is a first year music production student at the De La Salle-College of St. Benilde. "Ang wild, putek! Parang overnight lang. ‘Pag log-in ko the very next day, BAM! Hail the Internet!" When asked what the band plans to do next, Alcabasa had this to say: "A lot of people have been asking for a music video featuring Alodia herself. Let's just wait and see what happens." With one wish crossed off their list, Alcabasa and the rest of Segatron are waiting for another one to come true. Music video The video was released on June 2, 2012, The concept of the video is about, the man who has fell in love with Gosiengfiao. The figure size photo of Gosiengfiao have been fell him. He is dating to the figure size photo. After a while, he a disappointed. He is have a text message to Alcabasa to go in Gosiengfiao house in Quezon City, and he is seen to Gosiengfiao in personal. The man and Gosiengfiao playing PlayStation 3 then the band Segatron will joining after that, together playing the "playing cards" or "card game", after the video, together are taking group photo. The video was nominee for Myx Music Awards 2013, it was nominated for Gosiengfiao as Favorite Guest Appearance In A Music Video. Live performances This song was a first performance was in Alodia`s Birthday Bash on March 31, 2012, second is Toycon 2012 on June 16, 2012 and the last is Animax Carnival 2012 on December 9, 2012. Segatron band performing their 2nd song during Uploaded Concert at Ynares Center last October 28, 2012 Formats and track listing * *;Digital download #"Hey Hey Alodia" – 3:33 Modern Speaking cover version |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| Alternative covers |} |} |} Filipino dance-pop duo band Modern Speaking covered Segatron's "Hey Hey Alodia". The studio version was digitally released on September 16, 2012 by Emerald Records as the only single from the last album, Forever, Alodia (2012). It was performing in live performance in Germany, Japan and the Philippines. Segatron have been giving permission to covered this song. The style of music genre is modified from rock music to New wave and Europop (It was called the vintage 1980s music style). This Modern Speaking cover version of this "Hey Hey Alodia" was a tribute again to the popular celebrity and cosplayer, Alodia Gosiengfiao. The source of the sounds are using portable sound recorders to playing a MIDI computerized music player from TJ Platinum Karaoke by using the song code of 15039 (The song code of "Hey Hey Alodia" sung by Segatron as the lastest new song in 2012). After recorded the minus-one sound, it was re-edit the tempo at 120 beats per minute and the drum beat using Pyro Keyboard drums and using Akai MPC Sampler for sound effects. The sound as now as the old school music style. The main singer of Modern Speaking, Ian Co (Johannes Mines) was so inspired to this song even he is released his cover before recovered this song together with Renie Day Baltazar, because she is seen Gosiengfiao in personal during she cosplaying in Alodia`s Birthday Bash on March 31, 2012. The producing of this song was failed because the payment of using electricity so it will become as digital download. On May 5, 2014, It was released on CD single together on its B-side single, "Do You Wanna", the CD single was produce by Amethyst Media, Inc. of Eastwood City in Quezon City and its Youtube-audio was now publish. CD Cover single The cover of "Hey Hey Alodia" in album version was in the front picture of Haruhi Suzumiya and Tsuruya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Ian Co (Johannes Mines) was a character as Haruhi Suzumiya and Renie Day Baltazar was a character as Tsuruya. The extended version was the front picture of Alodia Gosiengfiao as Lina Inverse from DoTA Online game. And the radio edit version was the front picture of the same name as Playable Saber from Fate/Extra. Music Processing Audio Source *Portable sound recorders *TJ Platinum Karaoke player Audio Mixers / Software applications *Nero Wave Editor *Nero Soundtrax *Pyro Keyboard Drums *Microsoft Sound Recorder for Digital Echo Effects and vocals *Microphone *Akai MPC Sampler Music video Development and synopsis The music video was edited on December 27, 2012, The concept of the video is about Alodia Gosiengfiao. The videos of Gosiengfiao was downloaded from YouTube and collected from her started her cosplaying in 2003 to 2011 as edited with Windows Movie Maker on its 6.0 version, The version of Movie Maker was have a "Halftone Screen" at the Video Effects for skipping video file. After making and reconstructed the video, It was converted to MPEG file and edited on VirtualDub. The video has a vintage style, like those of VHS tapes, the video is not available in HD, is rather shown in SD quality and 4:3 aspect ratio, deliberately adding visual artifacts for the other video re-trace such as videotape wear to the footage to bring a 80's look. The video was uploaded on YouTube on May 12, 2014. Reception After uploaded on YouTube on May 12, 2014. Ian Co (Johannes Mines) wasposting on the social media site in Facebook. and she says on her post. "Watch this new version of "Hey Hey Alodia" sung by Modern Speaking in old school style music! It was composed by Segatron member Silver Alcabasa & Al Santillan. Dedicated to the Cosplay Queen, Alodia Gosiengfiao. This video is a edited on its Vintage VHS Video Effect using the special video maker. I hope enjoy it!" '- Ian Co (Johannes Mines)', May 12, 2014. Segatron has approved the Modern Speaking cover version Modern Speaking are happy to Segatron's reaction thru Facebook On May 14, 2014. Segatron's fan page was saying, "NIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". That will be have a permission to covered they song in own genre version. Live performances It was performing in live performance in Berlin, Germany in 2012, Yokohama, Kyoto, Osaka and Tokyo in Japan on August 2013 and the Philippines from its 4th anniversary of the Modern Speaking on May 2012 on Triple Live on its live TV broadcast. Track listings ;Digital download #"Hey Hey Alodia" (album version) – 5:10 #"Hey Hey Alodia" (extended version) – 5:29 #"Hey Hey Alodia" (radio edit) – 4:49 ;CD-Single #"Hey Hey Alodia" (album version) – 5:10 #"Do You Wanna" – 4:22 *'EP' #"Hey Hey Alodia" (extended version) – 5:29 #"Hey Hey Alodia" (radio edit)– 4:49 #"Hey Hey Alodia" (extended instrumental) – 5:31 Credits and personnel ;Recording *Recorded at: Amethyst Burning Center, Valenzuela City ;Personnel *Songwriting – Silver Alcabasa, Al Santillan *Production – Ian Co, DJ Cutie Boy *Engineer – JR Cruz *Mixing – DJ Cutie Boy *Mastering – DJ Cutie Boy *Recording – DJ Cutie Boy *Lead vocals by Ian Co *Special thanks to: Danny to audio Other cover version *RBG was covered this song using portable sound recorder from TJ Platinum Karaoke in 2013. *Ian Co was covered in 2012. *A Youtube Sensation Boy named in his channel, NoLine was covered in 2012, using a Ukulele, the small string musical instrument. *Segatron's new remix version was produced by DJ Cutie Boy Minitries. It was 2 remixes, The one is a version of Michael Jackson song "Beat It" (featuring Eddie Van Halen) in 2012, and the one is a bonus track from the album of Cover Girl in 2013. References #http://www.gmanetwork.com/news/story/244946/lifestyle/peopleandevents/a-song-for-alodia #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hmUWzRVFlE #http://kapamilyalogy.blogspot.com/2013/02/myx-awards-nominees.html #http://www.myxph.com/features/4903/myx-music-awards-2013-nominees-here/ Category:Segatron Category:Modern Speaking